Beyond Sight
by lyssaaalee
Summary: A blind girl experiences how it feels to be alive and receive second chances.


I braided my hair so it wouldn't fly everywhere. It was getting so long, I could feel it brushing against my hands all the time. I tugged it to make sure it was sturdy and stood up from the sitting position I was in. After standing in the same spot for a couple of minutes, I finally felt a tug on my arm telling me it was time to go. I looked in the direction of which I heard his voice. The voice that made my heart melt every time I heard it. "Would you like to go on a walk, Danielle?" He asked, grabbing my hand in his and placing his other on the small of my back.

Smiling at him, I nodded. "That would be lovely, Edward." I told this to him everyday. He would ask to walk with me and I would agree. It was my favorite part of the day.

"I think we should walk at the park today, how do you feel about that?" I nodded again, squeezing his hands. I took a step forward and then stopped. "We're going down the stairs now." I laughed, shaking my head and clicked my tongue. "Yes, yes, you know this house like the back of your hand. I just want to make sure that you don't trip. Is that so wrong?"

I used my other hand to beckon him closer to me. I felt the heat of his body radiating to my right and grabbed for his face. Once I felt his soft skin in my hands, I pulled his face closer and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, love. You're the best, you know that?" I knew he would be blushing. It made me giggle.

Being blind, I never got to experience a lot of things. But I was okay with that. Edward and his brother had told me so many stories that I felt like I had actually experienced their adventure with them. The bad and the good. I could relate to them a little, knowing what it was like to have something taken away from them. They had bodies and body parts taken away, and I had my sight taken away from me. I wasn't always blind. Actually, I had my eyesight for about half of my lifetime. Although when I could see I didn't do much since I was born into an extremely poor family.

I had no siblings or relatives. My father left my mother when I was born, so it was just the two of us. When I became sick and lost my sight, my mother had lost her life. That was when the Rockbell's took me into their home. I was really grateful that they took me in when they knew nothing about me. It was a miracle, really. I had been living at the train station in Central, that's where Winry found me. I was sitting on a bench, crying. I could feel a presence in front of me but I ignored it. Then I heard her sweet voice and felt a hand on my shoulder. She didn't say anything, she just took my hand and led me onto the train with her. I knew it could've been a murderer or someone bad but I didn't care anymore. I had no family, home, or **sight**! My life was already taken away from me. I decided to be spontaneous and leave with this stranger. She could either make me very happy or be the death of me.

I had nothing else to rely on but faith.

Winry introduced herself to me on the train, telling me about how she lives with her grandma and its just the two of them and their dog. She talked and talked and talked about anything she could think of and I just listened. I listened to every word she said, holding onto her hand the whole time. She told me she's always wanted a younger sister and now she finally got the chance. She wanted me to be her younger sister. My cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. I lucked out. Winry was my miracle.

A year after I got saved from my old life, the three of us received a new member of the household, Edward Elric. He was quite the loud one when someone would irritate him, but other than that he was sweet and conservative. I took a liking to him right away when I first heard his voice. I could tell he was happy whenever he talked to me. My other senses were heightened when I lost my sight. Our walking excursions only started maybe half a year ago. One day he asked me if I ever left the house and I told him only once in a while when I would accompany Winry on a train ride to central. It wasn't often. So he offered to take me out on walks three times a week when he was home. I happily agreed. He would hold my hand and take me anywhere he wanted to take me. It wasn't until a week ago that Winry told me of some interesting news. Edward has taken a liking to me for a while! I was elated when I heard this. I didn't do anything about it though. I've never really felt like this before, I didn't know what to do. I told myself I would do something if the time ever felt right. Whatever that something was.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" I whined, tugging on his arm.

He laughed and squeezed my hand, "We're going to the park. I know you said you wanted to come here next. Actually, we've just arrived."

I gasped, "We're at the park? Tell me what's here!" He described to me the many things that was at the park. There was benches placed randomly everywhere, kids running around, and a small lake. I told him I wanted to go by the lake, I wanted to place my feet in the warm water. I was practically skipping the whole time as Edward led me to the lake. He would lightly scold me, telling me to be careful. But I didn't listen.

We were finally here and I stuck my feet in the water. I heard Edward rolling his pant sleeves up and then walking into the water beside me. "Ah! This feels good! I love summer!" I grabbed onto Edward's hand and started sloshing around, kicking the water up in the air. I was having so much fun! I felt a splash of water hit my face and I gasped, wiping the water off of my face. "How dare you!" I mock yelled, crossing my arms. "You're going to get it now, Elric!" I gathered my dress in my hand and used the other to splash water towards Edward's direction. After hearing him gasp as well, I knew I had hit him. I threw him a thumbs up and stuck my tongue at him. He began to splash more water at me, coming closer and closer.

I fought back with full force, knowing I would win this battle. "Okay, okay, I give up!" He laughed, holding my hands in his, stopping me from further soaking him. We just stood there, catching our breath. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I am." I noticed he was still holding my hand and took another step toward him, wanting to feel the warmth radiating off of him. I was so close I could smell him. I shut my eyes and let go of one of his hands so I could reach for his face. Once I felt his cheek, I successfully ran my fingers down his lips. I knew this would've been slightly awkward if I could see, but I was different. This felt different. This felt natural.

"Danielle?" He whispered in question.

His grip on my hand tightened as I gripped the back of his neck, fingers threading in his hair. "Kiss me, Edward." This was it. I would know if his feelings were as true as mine. This would change everything. This would be good. No, more than good. Wonderful! His head moved closer, his breath blowing on my face. I continued to keep my eyes closed as I finally felt his lips on mine. It was short and sweet. It was perfect.

If I could see, I would know he'd be looking down at me with a small smile and a light blush on his cheeks.

"So, where are we walking to next?"


End file.
